The Brief Life of Draco Malfoy, Unsung Hero
by loveiscrazy-bebe
Summary: Draco Malfoy's last words, as he writes in the Deatheater HQ after being captured as a spy. His take on life, love, family, the war, his father, Harry etc. DG
1. Default Chapter

**Hero**

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. I'm not trying to steal Harry, Draco, Ginny or any other Harry Potter character from J.K. Rowling- I don't deserve to own them.

I know this is kinda short but it's just the introduction.

* * *

_I know this doesn't sound like me, but maybe I've changed. Or maybe you haven't really been seeing me all these years. -DM_

I sit here awaiting my impending execution. The headquarters are filled with the buzzing anticipation of the death of the wizarding world's greatest traitor… and hero. I expect it will be painful, long, drawn-out and torturous, but it's that's the least of what's expected. After all, I would be frankly insulted if they did not add more agony to my death, considering that I've been spying on Voldemort's forces for nearly 8 years now and have passed on exceedingly valuable information to the Resistance. This has all been done in secret and when I die, no one will know of my heroic deeds, only of the cruelty and mystery that surrounds my life. I've been forced to do some heartless things and retained my frosty façade in order to reduce suspicion and continue spying; it's the only way I've lasted as long as I have. My death will not be in vain. The Resistance is close to crushing Voldemort. I can feel it. The Deatheaters can feel it as well, and maybe that's why they're in such a hurry to kill me. In the mean time, I must record my side of the story… not because I want the glory but because I value the truth above all else. That's what happens when you live under a cloak of lies.

Is it possible for a selfish, conceited, arrogant, condescending, overindulged Malfoy, who's lived a life full of material abundance, to give up everything he has and any hopes for a future? Yes, I supposed so, yet if anyone would do something like that, it would be bull-headed Potter… always rushing into stupid heroic acts without thinking. How typically Gryffindor! It was in this fashion that he got killed and contrary to what will soon be popular belief, the great Savior of the Wizarding World did not die at the hands of Voldemort. In fact, Potter was killed during a simple mission by a lesser Deatheater… accidentally. Now, if word of his death reached Voldemort, the war would be practically over. So, Dumbledore, the muggle-loving ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts assigned me to this top-secret mission. I was to become a Deatheater, somehow convince everyone else that Potter was still alive and ready to kick their scrawny asses (when in fact he was lying in an unmarked grave), and spy for the Resistance. I would have to sever all ties to my previous life and expose myself to all sorts of danger. It doesn't seem like much but it _was_. I had to lead a double life, and keep my doings secret. If anyone was to know, they'd be murdered by the Resistance.

What irony… I laugh about it to myself still. Draco Malfoy- hater of all things muggle, about to make the greatest sacrifice in order to save the wizarding world and all those mudbloods. But I understood that Voldemort was a madman, who had to be stopped. No, I was not a misled fool like my late father. I knew Voldemort would show no mercy to followers and enemies alike and I would receive no reward for joining his side or playing the part of a bystander. God, I must have a conscience after all, or at least some dim idea of right and wrong… maybe I knew the Resistance would win... It wasn't for all the normal reasons- money, power, fame, love… That was what I would have to give up.


	2. Love and Ginny

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

The Ginny Story

            Ginny Weasley. I suppose she deserves an entire paragraph of my little history. God knows she takes up most of my thoughts. The fiery tempered little witch captured my attentions during my 7th year. She had lost her previous naiveté but not her candid way of speaking her mind and oh that temper… I loved baiting her and watching her self-righteous, sanctimonious indignation. Oh wait, that was Granger. No, I'm kidding about the last part but getting her mad was worth any effort. This was the way our relationship progressed during the first part of the year (and all the other years in Hogwarts). It was a cat-and-mouse game filled with constant spars and verbal assaults. I enjoyed it, but I felt I had to step-up the bond before I grew tired of her. I needed to have her. This was quite a difficult task considering the fact that I had made every effort to get her to hate me over the past 6 years. Our families were completely different… what would it do to my reputation? I would probably get my head smashed in by her brother.

 I knew the whole "I hate you get out my face you stupid Weasel" trick was not going to work. I couldn't win her over by buying expensive gifts. I tried being romantic and sending her a note with my best attempt at a love letter. (How could I have stooped that low?). I expected her to be swept off her feet by my ardor; she thought it was a mean joke and turned around to slap me. This was much harder than any girl was worth, but I was obsessed. It was more than just wanting her… it was needing her. Every time I saw her, I was filled with a desperate desire. The feelings grew stronger as each day passed. I was not used to waiting this long for a girl before. Most of them threw themselves at my feet and I used them for a short while before throwing them aside. However, this was no ordinary girl. Hell no. I did what came to me as the only way to Ginny's heart. I had to earn her friendship and trust. Damn, that was going to be hard.

"Hey Ginny, pass me that book will you?" I said this carelessly and offhandedly, as if I'd been saying it all through my years at Hogwarts. She stared at me, mouth agape most unattractively. I closed it, with a finger tipped under her chin. Her gawk then turned to a steely stare. "I'm sorry if calling you by your name bothers you so much", I offer shrugging. I then turn to the person at my left and begin conversing aimlessly, leaving her to ponder what I meant. She approaches me after Potions in the hall.

I tried my best at looking at her with something other than annoyance… I tried the friendly look. "Hey I know we've been enemies for a while (ehem more like FOREVER, but I didn't say this) but I really want to turn over a new leaf, get to know you better. I don't see why I should leave Hogwarts with so many enemies, so I want to make all those years up to you somehow. I'm sorry. (cough what a corny little speech… I didn't know I was capable of saying something like that… it would take someone really stupid to fall for this one. Sure enough…)

"Malfoy, what the hell? Fuck off!"

"What?! I'm giving you my heartfelt apology and you spit in my face?" I try my best hurt face, and looked at her appealingly.

She then realizes that I've never apologized to her before and considers that I'm either up to something completely vile and requiring some way-low behavior, or I'm being genuine. Ahh, good girl. She chooses the second option and regards me warily, but takes my hand to shake. She sighs as if she knows better but is going with this anyway.

6 months later…

            "Draco!" she yells excitedly before running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck. "I haven't seen you in sooo long," she cries, her voice oozing with exaggerated affection. The next minute I dump her on the ground and we laugh. It's our typical greeting and we receive many a look of disgust because of this. I've stopped my pursuit for her body, as well as my pursuit for her heart. Right now, I've even forgotten my attempts of winning her trust. It seems as if I've genuinely fallen for her, but I treat her as a friend whom I'm attracted to and I make no moves.

            She pulls me out into the field. It's spring and the aroma of flowers is giving me a heady feeling. We sit close together and she unties the large napkin filled with food that she brought from the kitchens. I take a bit of every food and memorize a part of her with its flavor. I hold up the chocolate and squeeze an eye shut, so I can compare it with her soft brown eyes.

            "Why are you looking like that? Do you need glasses?" she grins, knowing very well that I'm admiring her.

            "Really now? I think I probably do, because I'm sitting in front of this ugly girl and somehow, she's looking quite beautiful!"

            "Hah, they'd ruin your looks anyway. I don't think the studious look would go well with your bad boy attitude. Besides, I think Hermione would run after you," I give her a look of mock horror (but really, the horror's genuine) "and you wouldn't be spending time with me!"

            "You self-centered little-" I run over push her playfully and as she falls, she pulls me down so I fall on top of her. My body's now pressed against hers and our faces are inches apart. Her face is flushed and her breathing's heavy; her hair fans out beneath her, providing a sharp contrast against the grass. Not a strand of my hair is out of place, as expected, until she reaches out and touches it. I can feel her body heat and the sparks of electricity between us as I lean down to bring my lips to hers.

            The kiss is gentle and I deepen it slowly. I can tell she's enjoying it by the ease in which I slip my tongue in and caress her mouth. She returns the kiss, which lasts for what seems like an eternity. I break away breathlessly.

            "The password to Slytherin is 'Ashwinder'"

I awake in the middle of the night to find a figure standing at the foot of my bed. I can just barely make out the blazing hair that has been subdued by a hair ribbon. She's wearing a thin tank top and flannel pyjama (UK spelling) bottoms. Her eyes are roaming my bare chest as I struggle to get up.

            "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

            She smiles. "You invited me… and I couldn't sleep, so I thought your bed might be more comfortable?"

            "Ginny, we could get into so much trouble… you realize that right?" I can't believe I'm the one who's making excuses when a beautiful girl is about to crawl into my bed.

            "Draco, nothing's going to happen. Besides, I'll be out before anyone wakes up."

She looks up imploringly.

            I sigh, put a silencing charm on the bed, grab her and throw her onto the bed. She giggles happily and draws the curtains shut. I sink down into the silver sheets as she wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest. Within minutes she is asleep and breathing peacefully and evenly. I watch her for a while, taking in her perfect face before falling asleep myself.

            True to her promise, she's gone the next morning and I wonder if it's all a dream. I'm relieved and disappointed at the same time.

            These are the memories I run over in my head when times are especially hard. During the cold nights when I can't fall asleep, I imagine Ginny in my arms and it's almost as if we are together.

(I know this is such sap, but I suppose the romantics out there will appreciate it anyway. –DM)

            Partings:

            It was a year after I graduated from Hogwarts that I received the news that I was to become a Death Eater. I went to Dumbledore thinking I could get out of this, yet he decided we could turn this to our advantage. I would play both roles as Death Eater and a secret member of the Order, yet only my role as a Death Eater would be revealed. Dumbledore had Snape fill me in on the ways of spying. I'm sure he trusted me because it would have been easy for me to switch to the other side. Being a double agent could work both ways.

            Because of this job, I had to say goodbye to Ginny and leave her forever. I wasn't sure I would live through the war so I was prepared to never see her again. I knew it was sometimes best not to say goodbyes but I needed to make sure my romance was finished. I would see her at her graduation.

            Ginny was beautiful… drop-dead gorgeous. Her dress robes were cream-colored silk under the black Hogwarts robes and her red hair had been piled on top of her head. The tendrils that escaped framed her face perfectly. The year that had separated us made me want her even more, but I had to have will-power.

            I strode up to her with resolve and grabbed both her hands. It was now or never. She looked up at me with shining eyes. Then, she did what I had not expected. She kissed me- a kiss so full of love and hope and brilliance. I almost faltered, but I broke away quickly.

            "Congratulations Ginny". I said with my head down, unable to look her in the eye.

            I think she sensed something was wrong but I continued.

            "You know what my father expects of me. I'm to become a Death Eater, and I have to end things between us."

            I couldn't see her face, but she lifted my chin up. "Draco… look at me!" She was trying to sound firm, but I could hear a waver in her voice. "I _love_ you!"

            It was the first time I had heard those three words. We had always used other ways of showing affection. Saying things like "I think I've grown so fond of you."…. but never "love". It was always implied, but never spoken. This was the first time… and I couldn't enjoy it.

            "Well, that's unfortunate because I don't love you." I kept my tone cold.

            "Draco… you can't mean it. Look me in the eye… and say it. Say you don't love me."

            "I don't love you."

            "I don't believe it. What about all those times we spent together? You told me you cared for me!"

            "I lied." This was the second time I lied to Ginny. The first was when I told her I didn't love her. All those things I said, I meant with my whole heart… but I couldn't tell her. "You understand that people have flings… childish school romances. It meant nothing to me… just like you mean nothing to me."

            I could tell that she was fighting tears but she was holding out pretty well. "Draco…. I hate you! I hate you!" She slapped me. Well, I deserved it. She slapped me again. There was an angry handprint on my face. "Die, why don't you?! Why did I ever trust you? I should have seen through your stupid lies. Death Eater?! Hah, you should get yourself killed and when you do… I'll just laugh!

            Suddenly her anger wore out and sadness replaced it. I had truly broken her heart. God, I had even had sex with her the night before. What a cad she must think I am. My own heart began to ache as it throbbed dully. I tentatively reached out to touch my face where she slapped it. I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't. I couldn't show emotion either or she'd see right through me. She turned around and walked away, head held high, with the shred dignity she still had. She was brave and I didn't deserve her love. I suddenly hated myself.

            Dumbledore taught me a useful spell. Wandless magic. I just had to tap my hand and recite the spell and I could see Ginny or my mother… or anyone else I really cared about. It was in this way that I found out how they were doing. While watching I would often have waves of homesickness but I had to see them anyway. This ability could be dangerous if any of my fellow Death Eaters knew about it, so I had to be secretive.

            I saw that Ginny was doing fine. She seemed to have gotten over me, but not without months of crying in her room. I saw her brother, the Annoying Weasley Git promise to kill me if I ever set foot near her again. I saw her take a pregnancy test that resulted in a smashed bottle and tears when she discovered that she was indeed pregnant… with my child. I was overjoyed until I remembered that I was here and she was there. She would have to raise the child alone and quite possible hate it because of its connection to me. I heard the long string of curses she hurled at my name and smiled ruefully.

            I saw Ginny marry Dean Thomas, who promptly divorced her after the birth of my blond haired grey-eyed son. There was no doubt at all who the father was. That caused quite a scandal but Ginny's friends stayed by her and supported her through the tough times she had with public disapproval. I saw that my mother had tried to take the child away from her- Luke Malfoy was now the Malfoy heir. (Why did she choose the name Luke? I was almost afraid she would name him after Potter), yet she remained firm in her love for the child. I only regret he will never meet me, and I was never there for him. I'm sure Ginny is feeding him all kinds of poison about me. I find it almost funny that this obviously Malfoy child is acting like such a Weasley… however, my trademark smirk is there, as well as my charm. When he looks at Ginny, his eyes turn the same blue as mine did, yet his love wasn't tainted… it came in the purest form.


End file.
